


First Meeting

by debbie_sherlockfan



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drugs, First Meetings, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Overdosing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26952412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/debbie_sherlockfan/pseuds/debbie_sherlockfan
Summary: How Mycroft and Greg really met, because of Sherlock.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Lestrade
Kudos: 13





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted by me in @m.mycroft_holmes in instagram!  
> This one shot is a gift for Lauren. I love you ♡

It was a windy morning, and Mycroft Holmes was walking down a street, no worries in his mind, until he got a phone call.  
He certainly was used to people calling him in the middle of the day, for many reasons, but that was one he didn’t want to hear.  
His brother had fallen back into drugs, which he had promised not to.  
He stopped himself in the middle of the street, rubbing his face as he answered the sweet voice on the phone. He then hailed a cab and went straight to the hospital, making sure that his baby brother would be taken to a better room.  
It was then when his eyes met Greg’s those warm and welcoming brown eyes, matching with his greying hair.  
“You must be his brother” he spoke calmly, sticking his hand out.  
“Yes, I’m Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes” he said, shaking his hand, getting los in his warmth.  
“He’s getting better, the doctors told me it wasn’t that bad” he added, reluctantly pulling out.  
“Thank you...” he muttered, shoving his hands on his pockets and looking down “how... when did you find him?” he asked, looking him over.  
He was trying to analyse him, deduce whether he was good enough for his baby brother, and if he would be able to properly protect him.  
“Walked into his flat, there was a cool case, I thought he’d like it, but I saw him... on the floor” he said, his voice cracking “I’m sorry...” he sighed, shaking his head “He’s a fine bloke, ya know?” he told, gently patting Mycroft’s shoulder "Deserves better than just using drugs..."  
“I know” he nodded, giving him a reassuring smile “at least he’s better now” he added, trying to reassure himself more than Greg.  
“Well, it was a pleasure meetin’ ya, Mr.Holmes” he said, smiling widely.  
“Oh, if I were you I wouldn’t leave” he mentioned, softly gripping his wrist “he’ll probably want to see you...” he whispered, trying to convince the man to stay.  
Then, they their eyes met, both of them, staring at each other for, what felt like an eternity, their souls meeting, falling in love.  
Greg ended up staying, and that was when he met the Mycroft that he knows now, the sensitive one, that cares more about the others than he cares about himself, the warm and loving Mycroft, that stayed awake for three days until his brother woke up, the Mycroft that denied coffee but drank it anyways, the Mycroft that worried more about his brother than he worried about anyone else, the man he ended up marrying and having a family with, 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗠𝘆𝗰𝗿𝗼𝗳𝘁 𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗼𝘃𝗲𝘀.


End file.
